Baby's Sheriff
by Serena Thorn
Summary: HO1C, The Devil's Rejects fic. Baby falls for a corrupt Sheriff. But is Sheriff Nicholas Heddison really working to bring the Firefly's down? Reviews would be great.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of "House of 1,000 Corpses" or "The Devil's Rejects". However, the sheriff & deputies are mine.

"This is Sheriff Nicholas Heddison!" a booming voice shouted over a megaphone from outside the Firefly's home. "You are surrounded! You have no chance of escape! Come out with your hands up!" he continued.

Each member of the Firefly family woke up with a start. Each one running to a window to see just how many cops were outside. They each ran to get a gun before meeting downstairs in the living room.

The each managed to fire off a few rounds at the officers outside before a number of them came bursting in. Two each grabbing the three members of the family they saw, Otis, Baby & Mother Firefly.

They were each loaded into separate cars on their way to the station.

It was Baby who was riding with the very tall & slim sheriff when she heard something unexpected from him.

"I'm gonna get you out of this," he told her.

Baby didn't respond. She didn't believe him & wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of getting her to speak.

"Now I know you don't think you have a reason to trust me, but I'm on your side," he told her.

"I bet, Piggy," she snarled.

"Look at your wrists, Baby," he told her. "They don't look cuffed to me."

Baby suddenly realized that he was right, he hadn't cuffed her & from what she could remember he hadn't even tried. He'd simply taken hold of her & shoved her into the car.

"And I don't know if you saw it or not, but your brother & your mother weren't cuffed either," he said as his light blue eyes met hers in the rearview mirror.

Baby didn't know what to think. She knew she was in the back of the sheriff's car, her hands free & on her way to the precinct, but she couldn't understand why a sheriff would be saying things like this, or why he'd be saying things like this to her.

"Look, by tonight you & your family are gonna be back home. Just don't make things worse for yourself," he continued.

Baby kept quiet, not knowing what to say or what to think, but she didn't want to seem she was at a loss for words. Or worse, that she believed him.

They rode the rest of the way in silence & when they reached the precinct Nicholas took Baby out of the car, holding her wrists together with his right hand to hide the fact he'd never cuffed her.

Baby was too confused to try to run, between not knowing what would happen to her if she did & wondering if the sheriff was telling her the truth.

Hours passed while Baby sat in the dim cell before she saw Nicholas again.

"You said I'd be getting out of here, Piggy," she said angrily when she saw him take a seat in a chair across from her just on the other side of the bars.

"Keep it down, will you? I will get you out of here, tonight, but you just gotta be patient," he told her calmly, his voice deep, almost soothing.

"Where's my brother & mother?" she demanded.

"On their way back to your house now," he replied.

"Then why am I still here?" she asked.

"Because there are things I want to know & things I want to say that I know you won't answer or listen to unless you're like this," he told her.

"What?" she asked.

"Hey, don't be pissed at me. I told you, I'm on your side. I know you probably see me as a no good, piece of shit cop. But really, I'm the one that killed half the people your brother's been accused of killing," he said as he took off his white cowboy hat & a ran a hand through his short light brown hair.

"A frame up by a cop, how unusual," Baby said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to frame him," he replied quickly. "We just happened to be in the areas a couple times apparently & since no one's caught on yet-"

"I can fix that," Baby interrupted.

"You could. But there are some people around here who like me a little too much to believe I'm as much of a killer as your brother," he said.

"So you became a cop for a cover," Baby said, beginning to believe him.

"Basically. When I started out, I wanted to take out the trash & be a hero, but then I realized how much easier that was on the other side of the law. And what the others don't know is that their idea of trash & mine are completely separate.. Hence why your family's on their way back home," he replied.

"And your idea of trash is what?" Baby asked.

"Not you, that's for sure," he answered.

"Then why am I still here?" she asked.

"I told you, there's more I want to know," he told her.

"Then ask," she replied.

"Why didn't you run from me earlier?" he asked.

Baby didn't know how to respond. She had several answers, none of which she really wanted to tell him. One reason was that, even though he was a sheriff, she couldn't help but realize she was attracted to him. Another being he could've hurt her, but he didn't. He could've cuffed her, he was supposed to cuff her, but he didn't. And even then & there he could kill her, but it didn't seem that the thought had even crossed Sheriff Heddison's mind.

Finally she had an answer she felt she could say to him, "I didn't see the point. With all the pigs around I knew I'd end up in here one way or another. I knew you wouldn't let me go."

"Not if I can help it," he told her with a slight smile.

Not what she wanted to hear. And not what she wanted to see. She was only starting to like him more & she knew that couldn't happen. "So are you gonna let me outta here or what?" she asked.

"All right. I suppose you've been in here long enough," he told her as he stood up from his seat & put his hat back on.

Baby moved closer to the cell door as Nicholas began to open it. He put her arms together & held onto her wrists once again as he led her out back to where his car was parked & put her in the back seat.

Baby knew she could've easily gotten out of his grip, taken his gun & taken off, but something in her decided against it. Something about him just didn't strike her as the type to be lying about having killed those people. She still didn't know if he'd been telling her the truth about everything, but she was curious to find out.

"Okay, you're free now, Baby," he told her as he drove her up to her house. He got out of the car & got the door for her. Again, she knew how easy it would be for her to kill him then & there, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Instead she gave him one last puzzled look & took off into the house. By the time she got to her bedroom window his car was gone & she couldn't help but wonder if he'd be back. She also couldn't help but hope he'd be back again.

She could hear Otis & their mother downstairs, proving to her that if Nicholas was telling her the truth about them already being there. Then she began to wonder if he'd been telling her the truth all day & that only added to her attraction towards him as well as her confusion as to why he was helping them.

Days passed & Baby still couldn't stop thinking of Nicholas. She did what she could to keep from letting on to her family about him, but her confusion & attraction were still there.

Finally it had been a week & Baby still couldn't stop thinking about Sheriff Heddison so she thought it was her imagination when she heard someone knocking loudly on the front door. Until the second knock.

She leapt up from her seat, hoping to get to the door before anyone else just in case it was him.

"Sheriff," she said with a dose of disgust, angered by her attraction towards him.

"Is that how you greet people who break the law & take you back to your home instead of sending you & your family to the gas chamber?" Nicholas asked.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"What makes you so sure I won't kill you?" she asked.

"What makes you so sure I won't kill you? Or arrest you?" he asked in return.

"If you come in here, you're as good as dead," she told him.

"You care?" he asked, almost surprised.

Baby didn't respond. She simple stepped outside & closed the door behind her. "Why'd you save me?" she asked him. "Just to take me in & make your career?"

"How can you ask me that?" he asked her.

"Because I can't understand you being a cop & being interested in me," she replied,

"Haven't you heard of working both sides?" he asked. "How do you think I've gotten away with it for so long?"

Baby had to admit, it did make sense.

"And I like the idea of being able to keep you out of jail. The three of you could use a cop on your side & I can't think of anyone better," he told her.

"All right," Baby agreed as she found herself getting lost in his features once again, the pale blue of his deep set eyes, the perfect line of his mouth. Finally she forced herself to look away for a brief moment & said, "But you should go. Otis & Mama won't ever believe you."

"Why is it you do?" he asked.

"Because you did something for the three of us no one ever has before. Something no one else ever would," she answered.

"Well no matter what they think, I will protect you. All three of you if I can," he told her.

"Go," she said softly. "While you still can."

"Okay," he said. "But I will be back. Tomorrow."

"Why?" she asked, fighting to keep from losing herself in his eyes again.

"Because I like you. And I like this place," he said as he looked up at the house. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he walked back to his car.

Baby didn't respond. She went back into the house & watched him through the window until he left.

"What was that about?" Otis asked when he saw her.

"Nothing," she replied quickly as she turned away from the window.

"You let a cop live & you're telling me it's nothing?" he replied.

Baby's heart began to race, she knew she'd been caught, but finally she knew what she could say, "He wasn't here for us."

"Then why was he here?" he asked.

Baby glanced back to the window for a moment & turned back Otis as she answered, "For me."

"Why is that a good thing?" he asked, sounding even more agitated.

"Because he wasn't here to hurt me or arrest me or kill me. He's on our side, Otis. He really is," Baby said, finally feeling the words sink in.

"And you know he's not using you how?" he replied.

"He was the one who got us all out a week ago," she said. "And I know he'd do it again."

"All our asses are on the line now, Baby, you'd better be sure. And he'd better be serious," he told her before starting to leave the room.

The next day Baby kept looking over to the living room clock to figure out how much longer it'd be before Nicholas came back.

Hours passed & finally there was a knock on the door.

Baby jumped & turned to look out the window & saw Nicholas was finally there. She ran over to the door & opened it. "You're here," she said, sounding surprised.

"How is it you still don't trust me?" he asked.

"I'm not used to decent cops," she replied.

"I should've known. Look, you don't have to worry about another raid. I'm not trying to get close to you to betray you," he told her.

"Good to know," Baby said as she began to lose herself in his pale blue eyes again. "Meet me out back," she told him before she closed the door.

He was just coming around the side of the house as Baby emerged from the back door. "Nice back yard," he told her as his eyes fell on the several grave sites.

"We like it," she replied as she walked towards him. "You really like it here, don't you?" she asked as she watched his eyes pass over the yard.

"How can I not?" he answered. "It's a great house full of people I can relate to," he added as he turned back to her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Baby! Where are you?" They each heard Otis yell from inside.

Baby turned back to the house & then turned back to Nicholas as she said, "You'd better go."

"Can I come back?" he asked.

"You're a cop. You can do whatever you want," she replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, beginning to walk back out front to his car.

Baby turned & went back into the house to see what Otis wanted.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Out back," she answered as she took a seat on the sofa in the living room.

"Why was there a cop car out front then?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to Nicholas without an audience," she replied.

"Again with him?" Otis demanded.

"What is your problem with him?" she fired back. "He's on our side."

"Are you really sure about that, Baby?" he asked.

Baby thought for a moment before saying, "Yes."

Otis just left the room, not saying another word, still refusing to ever trust a cop.

Baby didn't care. Nicholas had already proven himself to her & that was all she needed to know.

Baby waited all day the next day for Nicholas to show. Finally after the sun had set Baby began to lose hope & all sorts of thoughts were going through her head. None of them pleasing.

She thought either he'd been caught, or killed, or hurt, or that maybe Otis was right.

About another hour later she heard a loud commotion outside & looked out the living room window again. In a matter of seconds six police cars were on the Firefly's lawn & cops were storming into the house.

One young deputy took hold of Baby roughly & began to drag her outside once he'd handcuffed her.

"Let go of me!" she protested as she tried to break free from his tight grip.

"And give you the chance to kill me? I don't think so," the deputy replied.

Seconds later a gun shot rang out & the deputy who had been holding onto Baby fell the ground beside her feet.

Before Baby could even think to run or do anything of the kind, another deputy grabbed hold of her, tightly & began shoving her close to one of the parked police cars with much more force than the deputy before him.

"Get off of here!" a booming voice shouted to the younger officer, taking Baby from him. He brought his voice down to just above a whisper as he told her, "You're gonna be all right. They're never touching you again. Just don't fight me."

Baby begin to relax when she heard Nicholas's voice & knew it was him who was now holding onto her.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Deputy Erickson demanded to Nicholas.

"I am the sheriff in charge, Deputy!" he replied just before shooting him in the gut & shoving him to the ground.

"You said this wasn't going to happen again," she replied angrily to Nicholas.

"It wasn't supposed to. I tried to stop it," he replied as he walked her to his car. "Where are the others?" he asked her as he got her into it.

Quickly she glanced around & didn't see them. "I don't know," she said.

"I will get you out of this, but you have to stay here," he told her before closing the door.

The commotion was severely quieter once the door had been closed, but Baby could still see all of the officers around the house, most of which were going in & all she could do was hope that her brother & mother were far enough from the house so as to never be found by the officers unless it was Nicholas who found them. She knew he really was the only one they could trust. He'd already proven himself to her time & time again & now she knew he may be doing it for the last time.

He came back to the car several minutes later & slammed the door once he got into the driver's seat. "We can't find the others. And they want you for all of the murders," he told her.

"Even yours?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, unable to bring himself to look at her in the rearview mirror.

"What now?" she asked.

"We're getting out of here," he told her as he started up the car. "I told you I would get you out of this any way I could & now I know this is the only way."

"What is?" she asked.

"You'll see," he told her as he began to quickly drive them away from the house, but Baby soon realized he wasn't driving in the direction of the station either.

Slightly Baby turned to look out the back window & didn't see a single car behind them. "Where are we going?" she asked him.

"As far from here as we can get," he replied. "I have to get you somewhere where they won't find you."

"What about you?" she asked, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time that she would see him.

"I guess it depends, Baby. Do you want to be on the run alone, or with me?" he asked.

She knew the answer, but she didn't know if she could bring herself to say it to him. "I don't want to lose you," she said softly.

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying it so I'll let you go?" he asked.

"I can't handle losing you," Baby told him. "Please don't let me. Every time I watched you leave that house I was terrified I'd never see you again & now I'm faced with that again. I just can't handle it anymore, I need you."

He looked to her in the rearview mirror & as his blue eyes met hers he saw the tears beginning to form in her eyes & he knew she was being as honest with him as he'd been with her. He didn't know what to say. She'd never let on before now how much she really cared about him & he didn't really know how to react.

He pulled the car over to the side of the road & put it in park. He stepped out of the car & opened Baby's door.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Come on," he said as he waved her out of the car.

Baby didn't know what he meant or what he was doing, but she stepped out of the car & gave him a puzzled expression.

Nicholas turned her around & before she had a chance to realize what he was doing, her cuffs were off.

Slowly, Baby turned back around to face him, still not sure what he was going to do next. She looked up at him & waited to hear what he was about to say.

"I thought it might look better if you weren't wearing these," he said as he tossed the handcuffs onto the ground beside the road. And somehow I don't think I'll be needing this anymore either," he added as he threw his badge across the road to the other side of it. "Now go on & get in the front seat."

Baby walked to the other side of the car as he closed the back door & climbed into the passenger seat as he got back into the seat beside her & began to drive again. "Are you really sure about this?" she asked.

"Yeah," he began, "I decided this before we even left the station tonight. They wanted me to bring you in & cast all of the blame on you for everything & I wasn't about to do it. I couldn't go back now anyway. I've killed too many people & I've protected you too many times. Even killed my own guys to keep them from getting you."

"Do you regret it?" she asked.

"Maybe I should, but I don't," he answered.

Baby couldn't help but smile. She'd had no idea when she got up that morning that this night she would be on the run with the only sheriff she'd ever liked in any way.

Soon they pulled up to a motel & Baby knew it was where they'd be staying for the night. "Wait here," he told her as he ran in. He appeared again a few minutes later, walking back to the car & getting something out of the trunk before getting her door. "I got us a room," he told her.

"What's in the bag?" she asked as she walked with him.

"Clothes we can get changed into," he replied as they continued walking.

They got into the room & Nicholas sat the black duffel bag down on the foot of the queen size bed. He took some clothes out of the bag & went into the nearby bathroom to get changed.

Baby took out the ones he'd intended for her to wear & began to do the same.

Nicholas came out of the bathroom, wearing only a pair of jeans, as Baby was climbing into the bed in a pair of jeans & sleeveless white shirt. "How's it feel?" she asked him.

"What?" he asked as he made his way over to the bed.

"To know you never have to put that shit back on," she replied, nodding her head in the direction of his uniform.

"Better," he said. "Now I don't feel like such a traitor," he added, leaving the garments on the floor where he'd dropped them.

"Can you keep the shirt?" Baby asked.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want it. Something comfortable to sleep in that reminds me of you. Why wouldn't I want it?" she replied.

He smiled & picked the shit back up & handed it to Baby before getting into the bed himself. "I don't want to be here too long," he told her. "I want to get out of here before the sun comes up."

"Why?" Baby asked as she pulled his shirt on.

"When the others find out what I did tonight they're not gonna be happy," he replied.

"Why are they gonna be pissed at you?" she asked as she began to lie down.

"They always say when a cop breaks the law like I have there is no law. I killed two deputies tonight right in front of most of the Ruggsville County police department & that doesn't even include the others," he answered as he laid down beside her & pulled the covers up over them. "They tend to frown on that. This could end up being our last night together," he continued.

"No," Baby said firmly. "No. I refuse to believe that. I refuse to believe that this is gonna be my last night with you," she said as she put an arm over his bare chest. "Even if it is, just please, don't say it."

"I'm sorry," he said as he put his arms around her. "I just want you to know that there isn't anyone else I'd rather spend tonight with."

Baby knew what he was saying & she hated it. She closed her eyes & moved closer to him, trying to force the horrible thoughts & images from her mind.

She wanted to believe they would get away & be safe & together & never lose each other, especially not the way she feared most. By the guns of his former co-workers. Part of her didn't care if they got her as long as they didn't get him, or at least if they did get him that at least it would be quick & painless. She knew she could handle the pain of the shots if it meant he didn't have to.

"Can you tell me something?" she asked.

"I can try," he replied.

"Why are we wearing regular clothes to bed for the most part?" she asked.

"Well, you wanted the shirt," he told her with a smile. "And because I want us to be as ready as we can be in a couple of hours so we can just jump up & get in the car & go."

"I like that idea," she said as she moved closer to him again, feeling herself beginning to drift off to sleep.

A few hours later Nicholas rolled over & saw the clock read 6:30 & when he turned to the window he saw the sun was just beginning to come up. "Baby," he said softly. "Baby," he repeated, just a little louder.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"It's time for us to go," he told her softly.

"Okay," Baby said as she began to make her way out of the bed.

Nicholas was next & grabbed the duffel bag before asking Baby, "Ready?"

Baby took a quick glance around the room & said, "Yeah."

"Where are we gonna go?" she asked him once he'd begun to drive them away from the motel.

"As far from here as we can get," he replied. "I just really don't trust those pricks," he said, obviously meaning the cops.

"Didn't you used to be one of those pricks?" Baby asked him with a slight smile.

"Which is exactly how I know they can't be trusted. I knew them for too long," he answered with a smile.

Baby just smiled again & moved closer to him, allowing him to put his free arm around her.

Driving off into the bright sunrise, neither of them could know there would be a long line of Ruggsville & neighboring city police cars following them in a matter of minutes.

Some of the officers were ready for a fight, some were out for their blood & others simply wanted what they viewed as justice in any form.

Nicholas & Baby each heard the shots as the guns were fired from the cars behind them. Baby cried out as she felt two bullets go through her before everything went black. Nicholas never even felt them before he was gone.

The End

_Author's Note:_

_I know it's a change from the ones I normally do, but when I got the idea for this one I just had to do it. If you liked it, I'm glad (review it if you'd like), if you didn't, I've done several where Baby lives, just click on my name up top & it'll show you the list._


End file.
